


The Twin Suns of Gallifrey/双生恒星

by Bowl_Of_11



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Gallifrey, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Slow Build
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowl_Of_11/pseuds/Bowl_Of_11
Summary: 这应该是一次简单的会议。他被召唤去修复时间领主摧毁的东西，他是Doctor，修理是他的职务。不是吗？***以下不正经***（以下是我写的啦，不是原作的我会在有需要警告的地方写注意事项的，都是根据原作者警告翻译的。整篇文章Doctor、Master之类的名字或人名都不做中文翻译，仅为了避免一词多义，请谅解仅负责翻译，请支持原作
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor/Jack Harkness
Kudos: 11





	1. The Summons/传唤

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Twin Suns of Gallifrey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327779) by [SumOfAllThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumOfAllThings/pseuds/SumOfAllThings). 



> 已授权翻译，详见Chapter 80的评论  
> 第一次做翻译，主要是太喜欢了QwQ，就翻译了，毕竟翻译完自己也理解的深了点

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020.6.22  
> dbq之前传了一个未改错的版本 qwq  
> 当时太困了💤查完词就睡了，第二天早上好直接“post”  
> 哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊这次又改了一遍真的漏洞百出啊哈哈

随之而来的突然间的寂静和令人震撼耳语几乎足以使Doctor转身离开。自从他进入城堡已经有很长一段时间了，在他最后一次灾难性的遭遇之后，他一点也不想重蹈覆辙。

他强迫自己继续前进，仰着头，小心翼翼地让自己看起来面无表情。他牢牢地控制着自己的思想，把护盾举得很高，以便地保护住内心的想法。当一个人被迫面对他的时间领主种族的--坦率地说--荒唐的盛况和傲慢的态度时，这个人脑海中浮现出的事情的一半是没有用的。如果可以避免的话，他不想再听到更多的斥责。

“Doctor！”一个低沉而洪亮的声音传来，就在Doctor感觉到有人用力拍在他的背上前一刻。当他抬头看着他的老朋友时，跌跌撞撞地，但还是设法恢复了常态，强挤出一丝微笑。“又是一个新时代啊，你过得怎么样？”Corsair问道。他盯着Doctor喉咙周围的金属颈圈，时候将目光停留在这位时间领主的新面孔上。

“你好，Corsair。”Doctor说，并在他的语气中注入了他自己也绝对没有感受到过的热情。他很高兴见到他的朋友，令人欣慰的是有一个人可以分散他的注意力，而不是想象整个城堡都没有在盯着他，但是依旧很难对他将要遇到的事情感到真正的恐惧。“谢谢，我很好，你怎么样”

“你很好？”Corsair问道，装出一副会意的表情。“那进展顺利吗？你的工作？”

“哦，是的，非常好，十分激动人心。”

“这就是你来这里的原因吗？”Corsair问道，他漫不经心地把胳膊搭在Doctor的肩膀上，和他一同他前进。

在如此漫长的时光中，第一次有人以哪怕是一点点深情的方式触摸Doctor，以至于他忍不住融入了时间领主的怀抱。“是的，他们想听听我对他们正在经历的一些问题的建议。显然是——”他被打断了，显然无法说完这句话。“奴隶们没有适应。”

“我听说是这样。你和我有一样的理论？”

“有几个。”他说着，过了一会儿意识到自己的语气太过阴沉，带着些指责的意味。“这并不奇怪，真的不。”他说，更加明亮。“他们只是类人猿，不是吗？几乎不是最耐用的物种。”

“只是类人猿？嗯？所以你对他们的健康毫不在乎？”

“除了他们的健康如何影响他们服务的有用性？不，当然不是。”

搭在他肩膀上的手臂在轻轻挤压了一下后离开了。“他们终于成功了。”他说，与其说是疑问，不如说是陈述。

Doctor感觉他胃有些发凉。“什么成功了？”

“他们终会设法阻止你说出你脑海中浮现的一切。微妙从来不是你的专长，Doctor。”

“也许我不想受到更多的限制。”Doctor发出嘘声，他的耐心越来越低。“或者也许我终于开始明白原因了。也许我开始像其他人一样思考了。”

“或者也许你只是想让每个人相信你终于吸取了教训。叛变的Doctor，终于屈服了。”他阴沉地笑了笑，身体前倾，直到嘴唇贴在Doctor的耳朵上。“我一点也不相信，老朋友。”

他直起身来，在Doctor消失在一条侧走廊之前，又拍了拍他的后背。Doctor看着他带着悲伤的微笑离开，然后他才站起来。他已经耽搁得够久了。是时候面对城堡了。

两个守卫站在城堡入口的两边，当他们毫不隐藏地盯着Doctor脖子上的颈圈时，表情显得阴郁。“你在等待吗，大人？”两人中的长者问道，他的语气恭敬又不失严厉。

“是的，应对方的邀请。”Doctor说，听起来十分快活。假装他不在乎那个年轻的警卫还呆呆地看着他的喉咙。

警卫检查了他手腕上的通讯设备，在Doctor突然闪开之前输入了数据。“请继续，大人。”

门没关，但他已经迟到了，他应该走了。

“大人。”警卫说，有点惊讶地盯着他。“你可以通过了。”

“是的！”Doctor说，有点太热情了。他对卫兵咧嘴一笑。“是的，当然。我走了。”  
他没有动。人们现在都在盯着他。他能感受到他们的目光，他能听到他们激烈的低语。他为什么不动？

当一只手抓住他的手臂，收紧到使他疼痛的程度时，他吓了一跳。“还在闲逛啊，Doctor。你让警卫很紧张。”

他的护盾如此之高，以至于他几乎看不见前方的路了。否则，他永远也不会让Master离他那么近而去触摸他。现在，除非他想通过挣扎制造一个引人驻足的场景，否则他无法摆脱Master的控制。

Doctor允许他拉着自己向前，穿过大门，进入大厅。他的脚感觉像灌了铅一样。他的腿在发抖。他无法抑制住逃跑的冲动。“勇气，Doctor。”Master喃喃道，把他带到大厅中心，然后松开他的手，迈着轻快的步伐走开了。

“你迟到了，Doctor。”Rassilon指责到，议会大厅已经安静了下来，所有的目光都盯着他。他们的创始人甚至没有试图掩饰他的厌恶，而且，如果Doctor倾向于放下他的护盾，他相当肯定Rassilon会用心灵感应投射出他的敌意和恼怒。“当你被传唤时，你应该马上来。其他时候就不要过来。”

“请原谅我，大人。”Doctor说，当他的声音没有颤抖时，他对自己非常满意。“这不会再发生了。”

“你说得对，不会的。”他用刻薄的语气说。“因为下次你被传唤时，会有一位守卫和你一起。明白吗？”

Doctor低下了头，似乎他脖子上的颈圈此刻正在收紧。过了一会儿，他终于找到了自己的声音。“当然。”

“你的发现，Doctor。”Omega问道，透过面罩的眼孔，他专注地向前探身看着Doctor。“能做什么？”

50年了。Doctor突然痛苦地开始意识到。自从他最后一次在城堡里，自从他被命名为叛徒，50年过去了。自从他的自由和尊严被剥夺已经50年过去了。

“你的发现，Doctor？”Other声音低沉，Doctor吓了一跳。“对奴隶能做些什么？”

“很多。”Doctor说着，用双跟着地原地转圈，手轻快地随着转动。他需要继续说。如果他不停下，或许他就不会再显得僵硬了。“他们的饮食需要改变。我整理了一份他们营养需求的清单，以及数量和频率的时间表。它因年龄和性别而异。脱水也是一个主要问题。我诊断的人民——”

“人民，Doctor？”Rassilon带着居高临下意味笑着，尖刻地打断了我的话。“你肯定是指奴隶吗？”

“是的，当然是的。奴隶。”他挣扎了一会儿，然后以更快的速度继续继续说。“我研究的奴隶都严重脱水。他们经常需要水。这些要求的任何变化都会产生严重的影响。睡眠——他们每晚都需要睡眠，时间也因年龄而异。必须遵守时间表。”

“还有别的吗？”Other问道，看上去既好奇又恼怒。他可能认为解决人类问题的方法要更简单。

“是的，更多！还有更多。他们的免疫系统处于危险的低水平，他们无法在肮脏的环境中生存。他们必须保持干净并定期锻炼。我见过他们被关在围栏里，这只会加快疾病的传播。我发现了三种不同的疾病——“他停下来，Rassilon的锐利目光使他微微颤抖。“从我研究的几个奴隶中。我曾尝试治疗，但如果没有妥善保存，疾病只会扩散和变异。”

“就这些吗？”Omega在他密不透风的面具下问道。

Doctor犹豫了。他知道他应该在领先的时候完成。他已经提供了必要的信息让他们活着。数百万人会因为他而活下来。然而--

“为了确保他们的精神健康，我建议所有家庭都应该被允许呆在一起。人类思维活跃，只要有可能就应该保持忙碌。他们已经教育了他们的孩子。我建议你继续让他们这样做，直到孩子成熟。他们——”

“够了，Doctor。”Other说着，猛地举起手。“我们有保持他们健康所需的信息。我们将研究您的发现，如果我们需要任何进一步的联系——”

“如果你允许的话，他们将会很特别。”Doctor脱口而出，急切地希望他能在那些话背叛性地从他嘴里冒出来的那一刻收回它们。现在太晚了，他突然感到恐惧。“他们能做这么多好事——”

“又来了。”Rassilon打断了他的话，语气充斥着怒火。“你伪善、多愁善感。告诉我，my lord，在过去的五十年的束缚中，你有没有做任何事情来抑制你不断的改变？它没有给你指出你的错误吗？”

他怎么了？看在上帝的份上，为什么他不能闭嘴？“再长时间的监禁也不会让我忘记，哪怕只有一刻，我们正在摧残一个有感知能力的生命。我们正在做的事情是错误的。”

“你有什么权利判断？”Rassilon咆哮着，站在使在场的人都影响深刻的制高点上。他的黑眼睛盯着Doctor的眼睛。用伴随了几千年生活的经历使他一动不动。“你凭什么判断是非？类人猿正在毁灭他们自己和他们的星球。我们救了他们——”

“我们谴责了他们。”Doctor愤怒地向他咆哮着。“如果你能看到我们对他们做了什么。如果你能感受到他们的痛苦，你就不会——”

“你想谈谈痛苦吗，Doctor？”Rassilon说，他的声音冷静的可怕。“很好。你的刑期是五百年，不是吗？”

“不，”Doctor压低声音说，因为他先前的担忧和惧怕又回来了。“求你了，大人——”

“哦，又来这套吗，Doctor？现在说已经太晚了。你仍然像以前一样伪善。你还是像以前一样叛逆。”

“对不起。”Doctor喘着气，这些话就像卡在他的喉咙里，发出的声音只不过是耳语。“我只是说的不是，但我没有反抗。你吩咐的我都做了。我已经服从了。”

“你把这叫做服从？”Rassilon发出嘘声。“你可以表现出任何你愿意展示的，但我从你的眼睛里看到了真相。你永远不会服从。不永远不会。”他的目光在Doctor的脸上慢慢地上下游走，然后停留在薄薄的银色颈圈上。“一千年。”

Doctor的腿有些发软。他过了一会儿才意识到，他的呼吸旁路系统已经启动，因为他似乎无法喘过来气。他摇摇头。当是无声的否认。

"这个惩罚也许太过严厉了。"Omega轻轻的说，但足以立刻引起了整个房间的注意。“的确，Doctor既愚蠢又多愁善感，他不知道什么时候该闭嘴，但自从被禁足后，他也毫无疑问地服从了。就他的愚蠢而言，其他的惩罚是不是更合适？”

“那你有什么建议？”Rassilon问道，上天作证，他真的很感兴趣。

“你可以离开了，Doctor。”Other命令道。当Doctor向他眨眼时，他叹了口气。“现在离开吧Doctor。我们会在适当的时候告知你你的惩罚。现在走吧。”

Doctor 摇摇晃晃的站起来。他几乎是在乞求他们，几乎尖叫起来。但借助某种更强的力量，他在没有造成更大的损失之前离开了房间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补注：最后一句话原文是“ But by the grace of some higher power he managed to take himself out of the room without causing any further damage.”  
> 翻译水平有限，表达不出来本意。大概就是博士强迫自己离开。


	2. Bow Down to the Council/屈服

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anomaly，monstrosity和后文的freak都翻译成怪胎或怪物，如果是先读的英文原版请注意区分  
> 另外这章里的怪胎指的是Jack，就不剧透太多了
> 
> Other是人名，第一章忘记提了

“来吧，Omega，既然你觉得我太苛刻了，就告诉我你的想法。你建议我们做些什么来遏制Doctor的愚蠢行径？”

“他的确是一个愚蠢而古怪的年轻人，但别误以为他真的愚蠢，Rassilon。”Omega一动不动，陷入沉思。“他是一个非常聪明的人，有着惊人的好奇心。他有潜力成为我们当中最伟大的时间领主之一。而你打算完全否认他的精神。为什么？”

“正是因为你刚刚所说的，他是一个非常聪明的人，但也是一个极具欺骗性和误导性的人。你没意识到我们已经发现他故意没通过学院的考试来隐藏他的能力吗？他声称希望避免过多的注意，追求自由。”Rassilon嘲弄地哼了一声。“Doctor的想法追求没有和其他时间领主保持一致。他的思想和信仰对我们的生活方式是危险的。我们必须要控制他。”

"我不反对你。"Omega轻声说道。“但如果我们试图把他留在这里，困在我们的脚下，他最终要么凋谢，浪费所有潜在的才华，要么他认为自己没有什么可以失去的，最后奋起反抗。这两种结局都必将带来灾难。”

“我有一个解决方案。”Other有些痛苦地说。众所周知，Doctor是Other最喜欢的人之一，而且他过去曾试图保护他。“把怪胎给他。让Doctor成为他的所有人。”

“你疯了吗？”Omega生气地说。“不要介意我刚刚的话。在短时间内靠近它会感到十分痛苦，而且怪胎存在一定的危险性。如果Doctor被迫接管所有权，他将一直处于危险之中。”

“Doctor是时间领主。他有能力处理一个人类，即使是一个观念极度扭曲并错误的人。”Rassilon说，一千种可能性开始在他的脑海中展开。这个惩罚非常适合Doctor。不管他的出现有多痛苦，这个怪胎都会被赐予一个不能抛弃他的守护者。Doctor将不得不与他如此坚定捍卫的一种生物生活在一起，即使这种经历会给他带来持续的痛苦。太完美了。

"他不会接受的。"Omega说。“Doctor拒绝拥有奴隶。你知道的。”

"当我们告诉他必须要做出选择时，他会的。"Rassilon说。

***********  
“不。”Doctor说，甚至没有试图表现出一点点礼貌，他在奴隶贩子面前关上了门。没有理会随后从委员会收到的要收回他财物的通知。他不在乎他们是否会让他再禁足五千年。他不会这么做的。

他听到有人重重地敲他的门时已经是很久之后了。他坐在椅子上打瞌睡，仅仅靠肾上腺素存活了三天后就筋疲力尽了。他还没来得及退缩，门就被撞开了，Master站在那里，咧着嘴笑着，手里紧握着一个音速装置。

“什么？”Doctor气急败坏地说道，不断的往后退，直到背部碰到墙壁。他无法理解Master竟然闯进了他的家。他或许的确被命名为了叛徒，但他该死的仍然是一个时间领主。难道他没有权利至少决定谁可以或不可以进入他的家。“什么？”

“你一直忽视最高委员会Doctor。”Master笑着说。他环顾Doctor的家，由于他摄入了一百万个只有他才能用作武器的小物件，他的表情变得饥渴起来。

“什么？”

“你不能忽视最高委员会的高级时间领主和时间女领主们。当你这样做时，他们会焦虑不安的。”

“他们为什么派你来？”Doctor问道，他终于找到了自己的声音，以一种令人钦佩的方式试图让自己的心跳稳定下来。

“因为我是自愿的。”他上前一步，迅速拉近他们之间的距离，直到他们之间的距离不到一只手的宽度。他伸出一只出奇温柔的手，捧起Doctor的脸颊。“你一直很调皮，Doctor。又说错话了。你永远学不会闭嘴吗？”

"我在做他们要求我做的事。"Doctor说，厌恶的躲开他的手。“人类的生命正在消逝。我的建议将关系着他们的生死存亡。”

“你太过分了。总是越界。”他靠得更近了，直到嘴唇碰到Doctor的脸颊。“Doctor，你是叛徒，依靠委员会给予你的善意生存。无论如何反抗都是极其愚蠢的。”

“我不会带走奴隶。”Doctor有点不高兴地说。他非常清楚选择是什么。“我不能。”

“啊，因为你高尚品德？”Master紧紧的握着他的手。“那么如果我告诉你，他们将怎么处置这个奴隶仅因为你的拒绝，这会抚慰你受折磨的灵魂吗？”

“你什么意思？”Doctor问道，面对他，抓住Master的手腕。“他们会怎么做？”

“Doctor，他们要把它活埋了。把它放在棺材里永远深埋在地下。”Master有礼貌的笑了起来。“你能想象更大的折磨吗？”

Doctor认为他可能疯了。"他们会以如此可怕的方式杀死一个活人，只是为了逼我动手？"

“哦不，Doctor。不是杀人。不会的。啊，但很明显你没听说过。”Master把头往后一仰，笑了起来，然后用手搂住了Doctor的脖子，但没到窒息的地步。“他们打算给你怪胎。”

Doctor退缩了。他控制不住自己。他摇摇头。“不，不，我不能。他是错误的。”

“伟大而虔诚的Doctor真的确定吗？”Master嘲弄地问道。“这个怪胎是人类，不管它是不是错误的。就难道不意味着它在你的保护范围内吗？”

“我不能。”Doctor说，他讨厌他自己听起来像是在乞求。“我不能在他身边，仅仅看着他也会给我带来疼痛。”

“好吧。”Master一边说，一边挣脱Doctor的手，退后一步。“我会通知议会说你拒绝了。相反，你的刑期将再延长500年，怪物将被埋在地下，在一个混凝土小盒子里度过余生。原因就是你不想不舒服。”

“为什么要埋葬他？”Doctor气喘吁吁地问，无法控制自己。“他做了什么？”

“Doctor，他是个麻烦。一个不该存在的麻烦的东西。凭什么什么不能摆脱它？”

“因为这是酷刑。”Doctor咆哮着，几乎尖叫起来。“一种永远不会结束的卑鄙、肮脏的酷刑。一切存在的生命都不应该有这样的命运。”

“那你会改变主意吗？”Master问道，又快步走向他。"你会屈从于委员会的要求吗？"

“停止难以想象的折磨？”Doctor轻声说道，感觉到他早已不稳定的精神世界开始在他之下晃动不定。“我怎么能拒绝呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 捉虫✔️


	3. Mi casa es su casa/迎客

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节标题是西班牙语，意为“我的家就是你的家”，查了一下是西班牙的欢迎语。  
> 然后我觉得前面的中文译名是俩字儿的，这个也弄成两个字的吧（？  
> 原文斜体字的部分用“「...」”代替，导入的时候会方便点

异常的出现就像锤子一样有力的锤击着他的防线，打碎了他精心建造的屏障，如同撕纸一般撕开了他的护盾。即将到来的错误的人类侵袭了他的感官，促使他逃跑，离开。

他甚至还没进房间。Doctor一动不动的站着，敲门声渐渐增大。他漫不经心地想知道Master是否会再次强行打开它。换一个新的门的确是一件麻烦事。

「我保证不会撞开你的门，Doctor。」Master说，以心灵感应的方式将这些话从Doctor护盾的裂缝中渗透总会让他感到有趣。「但是如果你不马上开门，我就把它拿走，告诉议会你改变主意了。你有五秒钟来决定。」

「你怎么能忍受这样呢？」Doctor通过心灵感应讲Master的话推了回去回去，带着好奇的“语气”。「他是错误的。」

「两秒钟，Doctor。」

事实证明Doctor演技不错，他成功地以一个大大的微笑拉开了门。同时以带有挑衅意味的友好态度面对Master嘲弄的表情。

“花了你挺长时间的。”Master抱怨道，从Doctor身边擦过，走进房间，就像他是这里的主人一样。

“哦，你等了很久吗？恐怕我没有听到。”他把手伸进休闲裤的口袋里，站立着轻轻晃动着。他知道Master不只是在愚弄他的老朋友，但是守卫们不需要知道他会紧张得跳起来。

他跟着Master进了主屋，故意无视身后传来的扭打声。

Master看了一眼他，然后咧开嘴笑了。「你的思想这么开放已经不是一天两天了。」他发出了几乎但并不那么明显的渴求。「这个怪物有一种不可思议的能力，能粉碎最强的护盾。这很有用，不是吗？」他转过身来，拉住Doctor的腰，把他推向Doctor绝对不想去的方向。"你准备好迎接你的新奴隶了吗？Doctor？"Master问道，当他感觉到Doctor退缩时，他把他推得更近了。

仅是看着他就很费劲，尤其是Doctor强迫自己面对一双非常蓝，非常非常生气的眼睛。一旦这个人类越过惊涛骇浪的错误，实际上是相当好看的。相对比较年轻，有着浓密的棕发和略微有些晒黑的皮肤。他和Doctor一样高，但是肩膀和手臂更粗。目前有一个塞在他嘴里的东西，阻止了他释放一连串明确的、针对性的诅咒。其中大部分似乎是针对Doctor的。

“他为什么被堵上了嘴？”Doctor问道，是由于好奇而不是由于紧张缓解局面才发问。

“他不肯闭嘴。”Master伸出手，狠狠地扇了人类一记耳光，头撞向一边发出响亮的声音。“他从不闭嘴。”

“真的有必要吗？”当他看到令人震惊的血液滑落在人类的下巴上并滴在地板上时有些抱怨的说，人类现在正怒视着他们俩。

“我想是的。”Master高兴地说。他指着那个人戴着镣铐的手腕。“这些可以用这个来控制。”Master拿出一枚小银戒指，戴在Doctor的手指上。“只要想着'停止'，手环就会激活。公平地警告一下，他需要相当大的力量才能停下来，所以尽量不要对他太温和。”

"你有手环的钥匙吗？"Doctor问道，只是勉强克制住想把这讨厌的东西从手指上拿下来并从最近的矿井扔下去的冲动。

“我想我们都知道给你钥匙会非常愚蠢。”Master紧紧抓住他的肩膀，表情十分严厉。「我警告你。很危险。就这一次，不要扮演一个流血的傻瓜，保护你自己。把它放在镣铐里，必要时再使用。」

「担心我吗？Master？」Doctor略带嘲笑地问。「小心，有人可能会认为你在乎我。」

Master的看起来怒气冲冲。他狠狠地推了Doctor一把，把那个高个子时间领主绊倒了。Doctor可以感觉到警卫们震惊的目光。他可能是一个叛逆者，但是时间领主们不会互相推挤，尤其是在普通公民面前。

人类尤为震惊。他停止了低沉的叫喊，站在那里毫不保留地盯着Doctor。当Master朝警卫们的方向挥着手是，他们松开了人类，他继续凝视着Doctor。

“那么准备走了？”Doctor愉快地问道，无视Master朝他的方向投来的杀气腾腾的目光。“对，太好了。”他看着Master冲出去，卫兵跟在他后面。门砰地关上了。“好吧——”在一个非常结实的重物把他撞倒之前，他刚刚开始说话，仅此而已。他痛苦地咕哝了一声，仰面倒地，当他意识到怪物的脸离他自己的脸只有一只手那么宽时，他猛地退缩了。

“如果你叫出声的话我会挤碎你的气管。”人类警告道，他用手腕间的链子抵住Doctor的喉咙，并警告性地往下压。“你到底是谁？”

“我是Doctor。”Doctor轻声地说，吞人大量空气试图对抗收紧链条，他试着挪动身体，镣铐又在痛苦地收紧了。“你叫什么？”他声音沙哑的问。

“你想知道我的名字吗？”这个人嗤之以鼻，突然所有的光线似乎都从他的眼睛里消失了。“怪胎，怪物，堕落，'错误'？”他用力往下压，Doctor本能地抓住这个人的手腕，试图挣脱他的控制。“别动。”他愤怒地吼道。“如果你动，我就杀了你。”

“我不会动的。”Doctor说，试图让自己听起来稳定而不显得屈尊俯就。他非常小心地把双手平放在地板上。“我不会和你斗的。你是决定者。”他咽了咽口水，然后缓缓地闭上眼睛。“你叫什么名字？”

“你为什么在乎？”他声音中困惑大于生气。

“因为我至少想知道那些勒死我的人的名字。”Doctor非常严肃地说。

有那么一会儿，他们只是互相盯着对方，直到人类奇怪的发出了一声破碎而沙哑的笑声。“Jack。”他微微笑着说。“我叫Jack。”他站了起来，抓住Doctor的衬衫前襟，同时拉着时间领主起来。“我不明白。”当他们都站起来时，他终于说道。“他们为什么要把我一个人留在这里，和你在一起？你是时间领主。”他的眼睛上下扫视着Doctor，他穿着的衣服，有着凌乱的头发。“不是吗？”

“哦，是的，绝对是。”Doctor回答道，当Jack的表情变得相当可怕时，他稍稍紧张了一下。“到目前为止，我想你和我们之间有些糟糕的经历。”在Jack的注视下，他有点发软。“就其价值而言，我意识到这可能不值得，我真的为你的遭遇感到遗憾。还有你们所有人的遭遇。”

“哦，是的，所以你是个不错的奴隶主，是吗，Doc？”他一边问，一边抓住Doctor的手，摘下了Master放在那里的戒指。“这东西出了毛病还是怎么的？”

“不。”Doctor说，他很高兴摆脱了令人恶心的预防措施，同时突然意识到自己变得多么脆弱。“它运行得非常好。”

Jack把戒指放在他奴隶外衣口袋中。他环顾Doctor的家。“对于时间领主的家来说有点古怪，不是吗？”他问道。

Doctor咧开嘴笑了，脸颊很疼。“一个叛变的时间领主，与我的家族断绝关系了。我的一些朋友说，与一些寄宿舍相比算是豪华的了”

Jack眨着眼睛看着Doctor喉咙周围的颈环，突然明白了。“你就是他。”他喘着气说，放开Doctor，像被烧伤了一样后退。“那个试图救我们的人？你就是他？

“我就是我，Jack。”Doctor有些疲惫的说。他扑通一声坐到他最喜欢的椅子上，背对着Jack，尽管这个姿势让他的肩膀发痒。“这是你的新家，欢迎，四处看看。请随便吃点点心，「我的家就是你的家（Mi casa es su casa）」。乖一点，试着不要杀我。”

他听到Jack沉重地坐下。他冒险朝人类的方向看了一眼，发现他双手抱着头，肩膀颤抖着。在他停止哭泣很久之后，Doctor能感觉到人类的痛苦。


	4. A Visitor/访客

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧是“「」”代表斜体字，我知道有点奇怪，但是电脑翻不动墙，手机粘贴上来格式又乱了，请谅解

"需要我帮你解开镣铐吗？如果你愿意的话。"Doctor问道，慢慢地移动到人类的身旁，然后坐在他旁边。“或许你想吃点东西？”尽管他比Doctor最近遇到的其他一些奴隶吃得更好，但从健康角度上来说仍能从他脸上看出憔悴。“接下来也许洗个澡？”他补充道，努力控制着自己的鼻子不被人类身上的味道弄皱。

最后一句话终于引起了Jack的注意。他灿烂的笑着看向他。“Doctor，你是说你觉得我很臭吗？”

尽管情况非常尴尬，但Doctor还是感到脸上绽放出一种娱乐而不失真诚的微笑。“不，我告诉你，「的确」是这样，但只有一点点。另外，洗个澡也不错，对吧？然后我们可以帮你挑点衣服穿，”当Jack站起来时他也慢慢起身，拍了拍人类使他镇定下来。“我相信在我们可以出去购物之前我还有一些衣服适合你穿。”Doctor继续说道，强迫自己表现出犹豫，他伸出手，解开了连接Jack手铐的锁链。他们的皮肤接触了，Doctor咬紧牙关反抗着「错误」。“除非你不想穿我的衣服？”

“Doc，如果我试了就会发现我根本就不在乎。”Doctor摘掉手铐时，他把双手举过头顶，大声地打了个呵欠。他若有所思地盯着时间领主。“有点危险不是吗，让我们单独在一起，我可以对你做任何事。”

“你当然可以。”Doctor愉快地肯定了，努力忽略想往后退的冲动。“如果你对我那样做了结果不会很好”

“也许我觉得为了改变自己的生活而伤害你们中的一个人，也会得到他们的任何惩罚。”

“你是想报仇吗？”Doctor问道，即使他已经全身紧绷准备逃跑了，还是耸耸肩。“我想我能理解这种吸引力。我就在这里，一个小小的时间领主，没有守卫，没有武器——“他举起双臂，举起双手。“我绝对是一个容易瞄准的目标，Jack。”

“别让我发火。”他喃喃着，手攥成拳头。“你知道，我可能是唯一一个还记得你的人，Doctor。你给予我承诺和希望。然而我现在作为你的奴隶站在这里。我应该知道你最终会和其他人一样糟糕。”

“对不起。”Doctor轻声说，强迫自己面对他在Jack眼中看到的仇恨。“对不起，我不能为你，为他们做更多。我试过了，真的试过了。但是他们——”

“不要。”Jack愤怒地厉声说道。“别这样。”

Doctor让沉重的寂静持续了几秒钟，接着他抹上了一个他根本没有感觉到的微笑。“那么Jack，让我们给你弄点吃的，好吗？”他不假思索地伸出手，抓住那个人的手，把他拉到厨房。坦率地说，他很惊讶Jack允许他拉着手并且从真切的触摸中得到了快乐。他继续向Jack展示他放东西的地方，敦促他饥饿或口渴时自己动手。

“你可能想放松一下。”Doctor一边看着Jack勇敢地试着吸气，一边建议道。“你不想生病。”

“Doc，我会没事的。”人类嘲笑道。

听到这个绰号，Doctor感到他的眼睛跳了一下，但他咬着舌头停下来。Jack吃完后，Doctor带他完全地参观了他的住处，虽然显然是短暂的。

“你只有一张床。”Jack在他们参观最后一间房间--Doctor的卧室--时说道

“从来就不需要另一个。”Doctor耸耸肩承认道。"在我安排另一个床之前，你可以睡在这里。"他真的不想Jack那样常睡觉，Jack需要有规律的长时间睡眠来保持健康。不幸的是，他没有解释那个人类，Lewder的思想。他看到Jack眉毛上扬，脸上露出灿烂的笑容。Doctor反应的速度有点慢，但是他感到脸颊微微有点发红。“从来就不。”他肯定地说。

“别害羞。”Jack说，他的目光看进Doctor的。“我不得不承认，你有点漂亮。很棒的眼睛，漂亮的头发。虽然有点瘦。如果你觉得难受，我当然不会拒绝的。”

别在意Jack接连不断的「错误」。Doctor永远不会占现在合法属于他自己的的一点小便宜，不管那个人有多愿意。“我不会的。”他回答，比他想象中的要冷漠。他强颜欢笑着。“你现在想洗澡吗？”

Doctor一直等到Jack关上浴室的门，才允许自己摇晃的双腿弯曲。他靠着墙滑下去，把头埋在两膝之间，试图呼吸。一点也不疼。不是以他最初想的那样，但是和Jack在一起只是让他非常别扭。他头脑中理智的一部分认为，他们在一起度过的那一小段时间已经让在Jack面前从容一点了，但他不确定自己是否能完全接受Jack的「平静」。这使他紧张，违背了他作为时间领主的所有本能。

他疲惫地叹了口气并站了起来。除了努力适应之外，别无他法。Doctor走进他的卧室，整理一下他的休闲服，直到他找到了一件足够宽松可以和Jack的大骨架相配的衣服。他把衣服放在一边，然后回到客厅。他在那里站了很长时间，然后把自己缩在他最喜欢的椅子上，控制自己放空。他从来不擅长调解。他发现这种静止的状态很难维持，但他尽了最大努力。

“现在怎么办？”过了一会儿，Jack问道，吓了Doctor一跳。

Doctor无意间注意到衣服不合身。织物紧绷在Jack的身上。如果他想让Jack舒服一点，他需要尽快给他买些更合适的衣服。

“嗯？”Jack期待地问道。

“你什么意思？”Doctor困惑地反驳道。

“嗯我在这里。我干净了，也吃饱了。你也带我看过了。现在怎么办？”

Doctor指了指他旁边的座位。他认为延长他们的互动有可能让错误的感觉更快消失。“你可以和我坐一会儿。我恐怕没有你们的语言的书，但是你可以利用这里的任何东西开心开心。”

"很久没有人关心让我开心了。"Jack说，当他在Doctor旁边坐下时，那严厉的目光又回到了他的眼睛里。"很久没有人关心这个时期了。"他在Doctor旁边坐下，最终他似乎放松了。艰难的表情逐渐放松下来，取而代之的是疲惫。Doctor想知道在Jack长期被奴役期间他都做了些什么。如果他的人民愿意活埋这个人，那么他们理所当然的也对人类做了不可言喻的事情。他几乎要开口问了，但在第一个音节说出之前就咬了自己的舌头。

他真的想知道。

"你喜欢什么颜色？"他询问如此作为替代，人类几乎要打瞌睡了。

“颜色？”他问道，脸上布满酒窝，温柔地笑着。“为什么问？”

“给你买衣服。有你喜欢的吗？任何特别的颜色？”

Jack惊讶地摇摇头。“Doc，当他们说要把我交给某个人时，你绝对不是我当时所期望的。”他轻轻地叹了口气，把头靠在躺椅上。“你喜欢什么就给我拿什么，我穿什么都好看。”

"粉色且带有黄色斑点的衣服。"Doctor非常严肃地决定道。

Jack睁开一只眼睛。“在合理范围内，Doc。”

Jack很快就睡着了。Doctor考虑叫醒他，并把他带到卧室，但事实是，坦率一点说即使他是「错误」，尽管是他自己也认为这也是相当可怜的孤独的转化。Doctor感觉自己的眼皮越来越沉，接着陷入了一个迫切需要的深度睡眠。

*********

敲门声传来，把Doctor和Jack从睡眠中惊醒。在Doctor起身打开前门之前，两人茫然的对望着。看到Master站在他面前，他有些吃惊和惊慌。

“我发现你安然无恙。”他指出。Doctor应该感觉到一种解脱感了吗？“你把护盾举得如此高，以至于甚至一半的时间都无法判断你是否还活着。”他走进房间，擦过他走向房间的中央。他的目光落在Jack身上，他仍然躺在躺椅上，然后从带有皱皱的衣服和蓬乱的头发的Doctor边上走过。“表现的不错，是吗？”

“Jack非常棒。”Doctor高兴地说。“我很高兴。”

“Doctor，如果你认为仅仅陪伴就令人愉快的话，那么你独处太久了。”Master走近他一只胳膊搂着Doctor的腰，把他拉得更近。“你躲藏的太久了。我都忘了——”他带着深思的表情走了。“今晚到我家来吧，我们一起吃顿饭。”这不是要求。

Doctor试图轻轻地把自己从Master的搂抱中退开，但Master没有要松手的意思。“我不能，”他说，因为其他时间领主对他的拒绝感到愤怒导致他有些紧张，“Jack只来了一天——”

“带上它。它可以和其他奴隶一起呆在棚屋里。”

Doctor无法掩饰他的退缩。“也许下次吧，等他安顿下来。”

“Doctor，你不能永远躲着我。”Master边说边把鼻子贴在Doctor的肩膀和脖子中间。“最高委员会不会浪费你了不起的脑子的。你越想离开，他们就会把你拉地越近。他们拥有你，就像你拥有你的新宠物怪物一样。”他轻轻地吻了一下Doctor的喉咙。“我想你了。”他说，虽然这听起来应该很甜蜜，但Master不知何故说了一些像是指控的话。

“放开我。”Doctor咬紧牙关说道。“Master，让——”

“如果我要求，他们会把你给我。”Master打断了他，导致Doctor的心跳漏了一拍。”当我表示出我有这个兴趣时，Rassilon也说了同样的话。你的妻子死了，你的房子也已经不属于你了。没有人会胆敢反对我的权利。”

“是这样的，”Doctor说，感觉他的喉咙哽咽，“他们不能让我——”

“拜托，「Theta」。”Master紧紧搂住他，嘲弄他，“你和我一样清楚，在你做了这些事之后他们可能会做任何事，没有人会为你而战。”他深深地吸了一口气，把额头贴在Doctor的额头上，推着他的护盾，但毫无效果。“别让事情发展到那个地步，和我一起吃晚饭，这就是我的全部要求。”

Doctor感觉一只手抓住了他的衬衫，然后被用力拽着他，差点摔倒在地上。当他看到Jack站在他和Master中间并举起拳头时时，他恢复了平衡，“他说不，”Jack啐了一口，"他不想要你。"

Master看起来真的震惊了一会儿，然后一个近乎疯狂的眼神掠过他的眼睛。他绕过Jack的肩膀看向Doctor，两眼冒着怒火。“惩罚它。”他带着嘘声说。

即使Doctor想要，但他没有，Jack已经拿走了控制手铐的戒指，他无能为力。他怒视着Master，“你应该离开了。”

“那东西粗暴地对待你，然后就和我顶嘴。”在理解这事之前，Master怒火中烧。“哦，哦那好。不到一天的时间，你就已经被他迷住了。”他转向Jack，目光似乎是第一次见他。“你不是第一个被他迷住的哑巴动物，怪胎，你也不会是最后一个。Doctor在激发小人物的忠诚方面才华横溢。不过，我警告你，Doctor的光芒可能美丽诱人，但如果你靠得太近，它会灼伤你。”

“看来我不是那个想靠近的人。”人类嘲笑道。“提醒你，Doctor不想要你，所以退后。”

“Jack！”Doctor喊道，并不是真的想责骂人，而是意识到有些表象必须保留。“跪下，现在。”

当Jack转过身来时，他脸上流露出背叛的表情，看起来很痛苦。Doctor一度认为他可能会拒绝。如果他这样做了，Doctor将处于非常危险的境地。如果Master报告说他不能控制他的奴隶。

Jack双膝跪地，目光转向别处。他的每一个姿势都在愤怒地尖叫，但他已经按照Doctor的命令做了。够了。“出去。”他说，把目光从Jack移到了Master身上。“除非你愿意表现出一点克制，否则不要回来。”

“你能控制我的手吗，Doctor？”另一个时间领主问道，声音中好奇大于威胁。

"他们伤害了我一千次，但我仍然是时间领主。"Doctor抬起下巴，毫不畏惧地面对Master嘲弄的目光。“他们不能把我送走，没有我的同意不行。如果他们希望遵守法律，就不会这样做。”他指了指门。“我不会同意的。对你来说不是。除非你拒绝改变。”

“你认为我是那个需要改变的人吗，Doctor？你是叛徒。你才是那个不知道如何像真正的时间领主那样思考的那一个。”

“「出—去—」”Doctor坚定地重复道。

Master在离开房间前夸张地鞠了一躬，在门口转了转，然后轻轻地关上门。

Doctor缓了一口气。“拜托，Jack，你现在可以起来了。”他没动。“对不起，我让你跪下了。你无法想象如果他认为我不能控制你，他会做什么，我很抱歉——”

“你很抱歉？”Jack站起来，发出一阵笑声。“你太另类了，Doctor，”他坐在躺椅上，那通常是Doctor的座位，“你在那里得到了相当多的仰慕者。”

"他经历过几个阶段。"Doctor耸了耸肩说道。"有时他爱我，有时他想杀了我。"Doctor想到了他的第五次重生，并轻轻的抖了一下。"他有时候会成功。"

Jack只是盯着他看了良久。“他危险吗？”

“害，Master也许会有一点危险。不过，我们现在对此无能为力。”他笑着拍了拍双手，热情地搓着。“那么，准备好去采购了吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章长句子好多 (/ω＼)  
> 终于体会到“看得懂，不会翻译”啦


	5. Shopping/采购

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊还是没赶上一天更新两章（。  
> 原来想的是第五章短一点可以连着第四章发，现在想想真是高估自己了

"Doc，你能感觉有人在监视着我们吗？"Jack咕哝着说，他感到有数百只眼睛正盯着他们，有点不舒服地耸了耸肩膀。诚然，他们中的大多数人似乎对Doctor比对Jack更感兴趣，但这仍然令人不舒服，尤其是考虑到他在过去的五十年里被锁在一个小房间里，只有几张熟悉却又令人厌恶的脸。

“嗯哼？”Doctor不置可否地回答道，伸出手摸了摸一件深蓝色的长袍，它显然引起了他的兴趣。“别理他们，Jack。他们不会打扰我们。”

“我没打扰他们吧？”Jack问道，尽可能靠近Doctor站着。他很想抓住时间领主的手，但是作为奴隶应该保持距离距离以示尊敬。他有一种感觉，如果他制造出一个大场面，一定会引来麻烦。说到麻烦...“你知道，这有错吗？过去我让你们尖叫着逃跑，我很惊讶我没有引起骚乱。”

“他们大多数人都感觉不到你。”Doctor说，几个小时以来第一次看他的眼睛。看上去十分疲倦。很明显，所有的凝视对他的真实影响比他实际表现出来的要大。“我们不太可能在这里碰到时间领主。他们通常会派他们的仆人去做这种事情。”

“你们不都是时间领主吗？”Jack困惑地问。

“不，那些时间领主或女领主是不同的。虽然我们都是伽里弗雷人，但我们也不同。”

Jack才知道这个。“怎么会这样？”

“嗯，首先，一个普通的伽里弗雷人不会知道你是一个固定的时间点，Jack。对他们来说，你大概和其他人类一样。”

"那么是什么改变了你，是什么改变了他们？"

“哦，太多了，我们要购物的话是说不完的。”Doctor表现一种仅能被描述为撅嘴的表情。“你找到什么了吗，Jack？我开始担心我会无聊死。”

尽管如此，Jack还是笑了。他已经有很长时间没有感觉到任何接近幽默的东西了，有那么一会儿他被惊得沉默了。Doctor的表情变得深思熟虑，会意。

“这个怎么样？”他问道，突然热情起来，抓起他期待已久的长袍，把它塞进Jack的怀里。

“这是一件连衣裙。”Jack不为所动地说。

当店员对他们嗤之以鼻时，Doctor傻笑着。“其实是一件长袍。我明白你的意思。它们有点笨重。”Doctor低头看着自己的服装，一条裤子和一件宽松的上衣。“我穿的怎么样？”

“好一点了。”Jack轻蔑地承认了。“还是有点花哨，Doc。”

Doctor咧开嘴，露出滑稽且带有 被冒犯的表情

“大人，如果允许的话？”店员咆哮着，打断了他们的话，带着明显不为所动的表情走上前去。“我看你是在给你的奴隶装衣服。商店后面有一些奴隶装。如果你告诉我一个喜欢的颜色，我可以把它们给你试。”

Doctor似乎对他对自己的称呼有些惊讶。当店员四处走动不成功的远离他们时，Doctor愉快的微笑了起来。“没必要这样。如果你能给我们找些裤子和短上衣，和我穿的差不多。Jack，你喜欢什么颜色？”Doctor看着他问道，好像他的回答很可能是世界上最重要的事情。

“棕色就好。”

“棕色！”Doctor兴奋地大声说道。他狂笑着转向助手。“棕色可以的话。我想你会想先给他量一下尺寸吧？”

“大人。”店员气急败坏，显然对此感到愤慨。"我不可能给一个奴隶穿上和时间领主一样的衣服。"

“我几乎没有穿过正式礼服，不是吗？”Doctor严厉地说。“只有裤子和短上衣。非常体面。”

店主的表情依然严肃，他的姿态充满敌意。Jack对伽里弗雷社会知之甚少，但已经开始明白时间领主处于食物链的顶端，除非你是Doctor。“这是一个体面的机构，我拒绝卖给你除了合适的奴隶服装以外的任何衣服。如果有问题，我建议你另找别家吧。”

Jack认为Doctor会感到被冒犯。店主的表情和语气都显示出对他的厌恶，但时间领主只是微笑着耸耸肩时，他又一次感到惊讶。“那我们走吧。”他简单地说，轻轻地把Jack推出商店，回到主路。

“进展顺利。”Jack咕哝着，无可奈何地扯着他太紧的衬衫。

“嗯哼，那只是我们尝试的第一家商店。我们甚至没有被赶出去，至少还有选择的权利，可能会更糟的。”

"你被赶出去过几次了，不是吗？"Jack喃喃自语，试图看起来尊重而不是傻笑。

“多到让你惊讶。”Doctor说，当他带他们走进另一家商店时，他非常严肃。“一起进去，行吗？”他走向另一个店员时眨眨眼说道。Jack注意到他的举止似乎不同。他的表情傲慢、专横。语气震慑。“我需要一些衣服给我的新奴隶。一件束腰外衣和一条裤子，和我穿的很像。棕色。”

女店员闭上嘴，清晰的发出声响。她不自然的鞠了一躬。“奴隶装束——”

“我的奴隶代表我的财产。”Doctor低沉地说，导致女孩退缩。“我拒绝让我的财产穿得破烂不堪。所以给他量量尺寸，请把该死的衣服拿来。”

感觉像是很长时间之后，Jack有了五件新的上衣和裤子，都非常合身。连同内衣、袜子和几顶帽子。Doctor告诉女店员把这些衣服记在他的账上，送到他家，但没有明确透露他是谁或住在哪里。

在回家的路上，Doctor什么也没对他说。他身后的门一关上，他就轻轻地叹了口气，全身似乎都放松了。“我不喜欢那样做。”他承认道，示意Jack坐下。“但就像他们不期待别的一样。我已经很久没有这样公开出去了，我已经忘记了。”

“我本来可以只穿奴隶服的，Doctor。可能会让事情变得简单很多。”Jack一边说，一边漫不经心地把胳膊搭在时间领主的肩膀上。Doctor转动着他的眼睛，耸了耸Jack的肩膀，但是他的眼睛里闪烁着戏谑的光芒。

“你不想。”他说，好像Jack想要什么很重要似的。他若有所思地回头看着Jack。“我想这是漫长的一天。你应该去睡觉。”

“我有点累了。”Jack承认了。“这真是糟糕的一天。”他起身，向Doctor的卧室走去。他在门口停了下来。“Doctor？”

“是的，怎么了Jack？”

“我还不太了解你，但你似乎是个好人。谢谢你今天把我当成一个真真正正的人。”

Doctor似乎筋疲力尽了。他转过脸去。“晚安，Jack。”

"晚安Doctor。"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文对dr服装的描写是trousers and a tunic，trousers就是裤子，tunic查词典有 宽松外套、无袖短袍和紧身短上衣 的意思，就翻译成宽松的上衣，但是整章都在讲博士的艰难买衣路（太太对不起）...一直在提这几个词，就翻译成一样的啦，要是觉得话唠也没办法啦╮(╯∀╰)╭


	6. Watching/旁观

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一点暴力描写，但是没到要警告的地步。

"他们想进来就进来，嗯？"Jack咕哝着说，看着两个警卫在Doctor家里晃晃悠悠，好像他们拥有这个地方。除了告诉他坐下来，保持安静，不要挡他们的路，他们甚至懒得去正式地向时间领主问好。

“通常是的，一会儿就好了。”Doctor喃喃自语道，看起来有点痛苦，他看着警卫在他的图书馆里翻来翻去，然后把书乱七八糟地扔在地上。"尽管如此，他们似乎比平时更加焦躁了。"他承认，当女警卫向他投来警告的一瞥时，他畏缩了。大概是因为大胆地说话。遗憾的是，Doctor似乎无法闭嘴超过几秒钟。“他们显然在寻找什么。虽然我不知道什么。”

“Doctor！”那位女性发出低沉的声音，导致时间领主惊吓过度，几乎从座位上摔了下来。“保持沉默。”

Doctor向她摆手，装出一副高兴的表情。“对，是的。闭嘴。”

她怒视了一会儿，然后又认真地回到自己的工作中。

“肯定出了什么事。”Doctor对着Jack耳语道，他确信警卫没有注意到他。

Jack尽量不发抖，但时间领主的嘴唇离他非常近。已经有一段时间了，确切地说是五十年。“你做了什么吗？”

Doctor感到被冒犯了，但他的眼睛闪闪发光。“没有，至少这次没有。如果已经做了什么，我通常只是行动。不知道为什么……”

Doctor突然坐下去，当女警卫走近他们，抓住他的胳膊，把Doctor拉起来时，他的表情惊恐不安。她迫使他后退，沉重地把他砰地一声撞在墙上。“我说了保持沉默！”她喊道，她的手戳了戳Doctor的大臂。轻轻摇了摇他。“你要服从，否则我会向委员会举报你。你明白吗？”

Doctor很快点了点头，他的目光转向别处，整个姿势崩溃。Jack还不太了解Doctor，但他可以看出向委员会举报的威胁吓坏了他。警卫又瞪了他一会儿，然后点了点头。

“很好，谢谢你Doctor。你可以回到你的座位了。”

Doctor迈着微微发抖的双腿走向Jack。他坐到座位上，抽出一条腿抱在胸前。他的表情变得平淡又有点失落。看到通常精力充沛的Doctor如此消沉。Jack不由自主地感到一阵悲痛。这是错误的。

警卫结束工作后，公寓已经一片狼藉。他们走到Doctor面前，居高临上。时间领主抬头看着他们，那笑容再次展现在他的脸上。“那么结束了？”他问道。没有试图站起来。

“是的，明天早上9点你将被陪同送到到城堡，别让我们久等了。”

“什么？”Doctor喊道，猛地跺脚，以至于惊得那个男警卫跌跌撞撞地回来了。“为什么？”

女时间领主用不必要的力将Doctor推了下去，并对zhet他的脸举起拳头。有那么一会儿，她看起来像是要打他，但最终她的表情似乎平静下来，她让自己的胳膊垂向一边。“因为委员会要求这样做，这就是原因！现在仔细听着，「大人」。你要出席，你要穿着得体，你要把这东西留在这里。”她含糊地指着Jack。“你不能离开你的房间直到你被接过去。现在只需要回答是或不是。你明白我刚才对你说的话吗？”

Doctor吞了下口水，然后点了点头。“是的。”

“太棒了。晚安，Doctor。”

他们走出房间离开了，顺手把门砰地关上。Doctor盯着他们看了很长一段时间，然后用手抓了抓头发使劲拽着。

“为什么？”他问，看着Jack，好像他似乎知道答案。“我几天前才见过他们。我给了他们想要的。为什么他们会希望这么快见到我？”

“对不起，Doctor。”Jack认真的说。“我不知道。”  
Doctor似乎从Jack的表情中看出了什么，恐惧像出现一样迅速消失了。他跳起来，开始胡乱地抓东西，理清思路。

“不必担心。”他随意地说，好像一切都很好。“他们可能只是想让我帮点忙。这就是上次他们把我拉进来的原因。当然我收到过更多的警告。”他背对着Jack，耸了耸肩。“我肯定这没什么。”

“那个女警卫。”Jack一边说一边站起来，开始帮助Doctor收拾房间。“她似乎不太喜欢你。”

“啊，是的，我想她是不喜欢。很少有人喜欢失败的时间领主。”

“失败了？”Jack好奇的问道。"你怎么能成为一个失败的时间领主？"

"大多数家庭生来就有这个头衔。"Doctor边说边继续打扫。“你可以理解为血统。有时，在极其少数情况下，在伽里弗雷的贵族家庭之外有正当的方法来面对时间的漩涡。”Doctor剧烈颤抖着。“如果你想得到适当的训练，你需要面对它，但如果你拒绝尝试，那也就这样了。这是一个千载难逢的机会，拒绝了，就没了，随之而来的是能够自由穿越时间的愿望。对一个八岁的孩子来说，突然出现有点残忍，尤其是一个没有任何准备的孩子。我知道我面临的是什么，至少我的家人知道。”他的声音越来越低，Jack几乎听不到了。“但是那个警卫，顺便说一句，她的名字叫Anndak，她是失败的之一。”Doctor看上去在沉思。“这就是我，一个失败的时间领主。一个值得训练，却浪费了所有的潜力的时间领主。”他的表情变得痛苦。“如果你仔细想想，就会明白她为什么恨我。”

“在我看来像个婊子。”Jack说，看到Doctor投给他的冷漠表情，他还是忍不住笑了。看起来时间领主不喜欢脏话。“说真的，Doc，她失败并不是你的错，她对别人的侵犯只是因为他们突然间的无助，这是错误的。”

“我也不是无害的，Jack。”Doctor说，他的嘴角上扬。“因为当她把我拽起来的时候，我设法偷了她身上这个派得上用场的装置。”他举起一根又长又细的棍棍，带着喜悦胜利的表情。

“那是什么？”Jack问，走近一点，尽量不傻笑。

“这是一把音速起子。这是相当糟糕的设计，但只要稍加修改就可以很容易地修复东西。我已经找了很久了。”

“为什么？”

“因为它们很方便。”Doctor把他手里的其他物品放在最近的架子上，开始怀疑起来。“别担心这一团糟，Jack。我待会再收拾。”他走开了，显然盯着螺丝刀。

Jack看着他离开，翻着白眼，继续打扫。

***********

长袍又厚又紧。还有那个头饰！别让他戴那顶该死的帽子。愚蠢无用的东西。Doctor讨厌它！

当然，如果他目前没有被武装警卫带到一个他非常不想进入的地方，这可能是可以容忍的。在他的押送下很难不感到一丝畏缩。还是前一天的那两个警卫，尽管当他们第一次来到他家时，Doctor小心翼翼地不跟他们任何一个人说任何话，但当Anndak因为可怜的Jack挡了她的路而踢了他一脚时，他控制不住自己，并威胁要举报她。从那以后，情况越来越糟，Doctor很可能在双臂上留下了令人印象深刻的瘀伤，因为警卫紧紧地抓着他的上臂。

不出所料，人们又开始盯着看了。可能是因为他被堵住的嘴。Doctor认为这有点过分。在被「反复」告知闭嘴后，他没有说什么。可能看起来也有点傻，考虑到他穿着正式的长袍和「愚蠢的，沉重的，毫无意义的」帽子。

当他被拖上通往大厅入口的长楼梯时，他的脚几乎离开了地板。上次让他进来的那两个卫兵就驻扎在入口处。当年轻一点的那位看到Doctor的样子时，他的眼睛滑稽地睁得大大的，Doctor的头饰现在危险地向右倾斜。他不能用胳膊固定住它，也不能用被堵住的嘴巴告诉任何人。它随时都会掉下来。这不是他的错，但如果这件事发生在另一个时间领主面前，他有一种感觉，他们会对他不满。

“Doctor。”Anndak宣布，看上去不耐烦了。“他们叫他了。”

“是的，当然。”年长的守卫气急败坏，而年轻的一个继续对着他目瞪口呆。他们打开门，Doctor还没来得及鼓起勇气，他就被赶进了会议室。这次里面已是座无虚席了。

当他被迫站在房间中央时，每个人都变得令人不安地沉默。他能感觉到所有的目光都盯着他。

“你堵住他的嘴了？”Omega说，看起来有点担心。某人并没有刻意隐藏他娱乐的兴致，Doctor也很清楚那个人是谁。

“他不停地说话，大人。”Anndak说，现在看起来有点担心，因为一屋子的时间领主时间女领主们正盯着她看。

Master开始放声大笑。大家都忽略了他。

“他以任何方式抵抗了吗？”Romana夫人问道，听起来有点惊讶。她正从上方的座位向前倾斜。

“不，不完全是。”

“他有暴力倾向吗？试图威胁了吗？”

“好吧，不——”

“我认为Romana夫人想说的是，”Corsair从他的座位上方说，他的座位稍微靠Romana的右边。“意思是说你他妈的现在把那个理发师的玩意儿从他嘴里拿出来。下次你再想粗暴对待时间领主，要直接来和我解释。”

那个男警卫——Doctor从来不知道他的名字——匆忙地俯下身去。不幸的是，这个动作惊到了Doctor，哎哟，那个该死的头饰终于上场了，它重重地落在地板上。

Doctor看也不看Master一眼，他现在已经弯着腰，气喘吁吁地笑了起来。尽管他自己也在被塞住的嘴下哼了一声，但只要看一眼Rassilon，他就会立刻打消任何娱乐的念头。当警卫把东西从他嘴里拿出来，拿起他的头饰，强行塞进Doctor的怀里时，他还是直直的站着。两个警卫迅速逃走，留下Doctor站在房间中央。

没有人说话，这当然意味着他必须脱口说出他能够想到的第一件事。“你想见我？”

“很明显。”Rassilon站起来走近Doctor，厉声说道。年轻的时间领主跌跌撞撞的后退。他不想让Rassilon靠近他。他没退多远，就有一只强壮的手伸出来，像抓石头一样抓住了他的下巴。太可怕了。“你知道为什么叫你来吗？”

Doctor正要回答，这时他感觉到第一次有人向他的护盾发起攻击。他抬起眼睛，锁定了他能找到的第一个朋友。Corsair回头盯着他，他的表情很悲伤，但即使是他也没有为Doctor辩护。发生什么事了？“你在干什么？”他问道，举起他自己的护盾，用尽他所有的力量驱逐老时间领主。

“回答问题Doctor，你知道你为什么在这儿吗？”

“不。”当他感觉到Rassilon再次攻击他时，他摇摇晃晃地说，他们的身体接触让他更容易强行连接。他本来要摔倒了，但Rassilon抓住了他的胳膊，让他站稳。

“你知道起义吗？”

“什么？”第三次攻击时，他感到护盾裂开了。他开始在Rassilon的抓握下挣扎。为什么没人帮他？

“你知道起义吗？”

“不。”他说，然后——“不，停下！”——但老时间领主开始无情地砸向他的护盾。Doctor的防御很强，一直都是。但是他不能和他们中最老最强的一个竞争。护盾破裂了。

当Rassilon在他的脑海中翻腾时Doctor隐约感觉他在尖叫。而这一切，他们只是在一旁看着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忍不住插一嘴：poor doctot qwq


	7. Bond/结合

他精心建造的每一道屏障都在Rassilon的猛烈打击下就像沙子一样，近千年的记忆和思想散落在地。Doctor很久以前为了保持理智而埋葬的记忆，那些他不想让任何人知道的想法，被轻率地拖到了他的脑海中，原始的，开放的，包罗一切的。随之而来的是巨大的「痛苦」。

他死去的孩子们的脸突然出现，他们的生与死只给了一点点时间考虑，而Rassilon就开始移动到下一个他能挽救的记忆。Doctor美丽而温柔的妻子的脸停留了一会儿，然后消失在战斗、死亡、毁灭和萦绕心头的Daleks的刺耳的叫声中。如此多的善良的人，在Rassilon不经意地向前推进的瞬间死去。

「停下！」Doctor最后对着古老的时间领主尖叫起来，当他终于压下了Rassilon对他所做的事的震惊和痛苦时，他推着他的压力。「告诉我你想要什么。」

「别动，Doctor。」Rassilon心不在焉地说，他继续查找和搜寻。「我快完成了。」

Doctor觉得自己快要疯了。任何时间领主都不应该被迫在如此短的时间内重温他们漫长的一生。这是不合常理且完全违背信任的。对于一个如此强大的人来说，充分利用他是不可原谅的。

在Doctor追踪他们思想之间的联系并把老时间领主领主的记忆与他所拥有的每一种力量联系起来之前，他从Rassilon那里感觉到一丝恐惧。成千上万年的记忆和思想在Doctor面前展开，其中大部分被堵在护盾下，这是他从未经历过的。

他迅速瞄准了最强的屏障，在几秒钟内发起了攻击。Doctor意识到，如果没有更多的时间或外界的某种帮助，他是不可能真正摧毁Rassilon的防御的，但他确实设法制造了一个裂缝。一个微小的、微不足道的小「裂缝」...

他感到Rassilon停顿了一下，接着感到一股潮水般的的愤怒和恐惧，因为老时间领主从Doctor的脑海中退了出来，把他从他的思想中粗暴地驱逐了出去。Doctor立刻清醒过来，眼睛睁得大大的，浑身湿漉漉的。他喉咙很痛，躺在地板上，头朝下。Rassilon站在他身边，他的手紧紧地抓着Doctor的喉咙，把他拉了起来。

“你敢——”他咆哮道。

“我敢。”Doctor低声打断了他。“我看到了Rassilon。透过那个小小的裂缝，我瞥见了你真正的样子。你是个怪物。”

“够了！”Other站起来喊道，Rassilon拒绝松开手。“Rassilon，够了。释放Doctor并证明。”

他们的创始人释放了博士，在他面对委员会的人群时，把他用力推开了。“他对起义一无所知。”Rassilon简单地说。房间里爆发出小声的谈话。Doctor抬起头，看向Corsair的目光。后者看上去看上去生病了。“但不要误以为他不是威胁。我清楚地看到了他对我们的方法和行动的看法。这个Doctor现在和五十年前一样是个同情者。即使在这样短的时间内，因为他对他的奴隶的敞开了自己，他允许那生物攻击他，拿着安全环和随意与他说话的权利。”Rassilon回过头来盯着Doctor的眼睛。“如果叛军接近了他，我在阅读了他的想法后毫不怀疑Doctor会服从于他们，并且我相信我们都很清楚他的与何时给予自由统治的能力。”

"Doctor已经因同情他人而受到惩罚。"Other平静地说。“我们已经采取行动限制他的威胁，自他被判刑以来，他一直服从。他还有450年才开始「正确地」思考。”

“当他被判刑时，没有发生起义的危险，但现在看来这种威胁近在咫尺。”Rassilon争辩道。“他太危险了，不能让他随意漫步。如果他帮助他们，后果可能会是灾难性的。”

“你在暗示什么，Rassilon勋爵？”Patience夫人问道，她银色的眼睛若有所思地俯视着他们的创始人。

整个房间都在看着他们，但他能感觉到有一双眼睛专注地看着他，让他毛骨悚然。他抬起头，迎着Master的目光，突然明白了什么。

"Master慷慨地提供了他的帮助。"Rassilon宣布，他向委员会友善地微笑。“他们之间的正式结合。Doctor将被带到一个受尊重的房子中，照顾，观察——”

“不！”上方传来一个低沉的声音，可能是最后一个Doctor能期望为自己辩护的声音了。他抬头看着他的哥哥，尽管如此他还是拒绝与他对视。“我不允许你把他给那个怪物。”Braxiatel实际上在对Master咆哮。“你多年来一直想把你的钩子伸进来，是不是，你这个控制欲强的小混蛋！你一次又一次地向我们家请求，在这些之后——”

“够了，Braxiatel大人。”Omega平静地打断了他，但他的力量是一个希望被服从的人。“Doctor不再属于你的家庭了，你知道。他现在由委员会负责。”Omega失明的眼睛转向Doctor的方向。“Doctor已经很久没有家庭了。也许太长了。”

"Doctor没有家庭也很好。"Doctor轻松地说，脸上带着大大的微笑，这是自Rassilon释放他的思想以来，他第一次为自己说话。“如果你不介意的话，他更希望你们能考虑直接和他谈谈，而不是像没有人站在你面前那样谈论他。”他走上前去，小心翼翼地与他们的创始人保持距离。“我不会自愿和他结合。”他的笑容消失了。“那会怎么样呢？你会强迫我吗？”

“你是一个时间领主，Doctor，但你像一个农民一样生活。你应该是家庭的一分子。”Rassilon温和地催促道。

Doctor哼了一声。“那么你是为我做的？这样我可能活得更好？”他看到他们创始人眼中的怒火，下意识地后退了一步。“谢谢，但我现在很好。我不需要家庭，尤其是他的。”他用拇指向Master示意。“奴役将是一种耻辱。”

“你太戏剧化了，Doctor。”Omega在他没有感情的外壳下说。“大部分大家族在政治上都是对等的。你自己就娶了一个为你安排的妻子。”

“是的，”Doctor同意了，推开最近唤起记忆中原始的悲痛。“我对委员会和我的家庭尽了责任，重要的是我同意了，我的妻子也同意了。这是不一样的。”

“你被命名为叛徒很久了，Doctor。”Rassilon争辩道，他的声音中有一种令人感到大局已定心生恐惧的感觉。“你是一个逃跑者和懦夫，但正如Other提醒我们，你着非常敏锐的智力。你还年轻，你有潜力做比你迄今为止向我们展示过的更多的事，但对我来说明显而痛苦的是，你需要一只更坚定的手来指引你走上正确的道路。你偏离的可能性太大，所以我们唯一的选择不是监禁就是结合。”Rassilon转身面对委员会。“所以我请最高委员会的成员，Doctor的法律监护人们投票。所有同意批准Doctor和Master之间建立联系的请举手。”

会议室里几乎每个人都举了手。Doctor摇摇晃晃地后退，在他眼里房间开始来回摆动。

“反对？”

他的兄弟，Corsair，Other，尽管他没有为Doctor辩护，Patience，Romana。太少了，「太少了！」

Doctor开始无意识的走动，但在吸引过多的注意之前停了下来。现在逃跑太愚蠢了。如果他现在逃跑，他们绝不会再让他离开他们的视线。

他撞见了Master的目光，发现了另一个时间领主一直在注视着他的一举一动。他那热切的双眼得意洋洋地回看了Doctor。

“委员会同意了。”Rassilon转向Doctor，Doctor的目光仍然紧盯着Master。“这个会完成的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补注：倒数第二段最后一句话，原文对master眼睛写的是“blue eyes”，但是棉斯特是棕色眼睛👀，可能是笔误吧( ̀⌄ ́)，我就跳过了


	8. Waiting/等待

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尽力用斜体字吧，ao3被墙了以后真的好不方便qwq  
> 斜体字=「...」  
> \-------  
> 另外最近有点忙。咕了亿小会为儿

“别碰我。”Doctor用手推着Master的胸口，不是用力而是强迫他们保持距离。在其他时间领主看来他有点害怕。“我该死的一点也不在乎委员会颁布了什么法令，我不会把自己绑在你身上。”

“你别无选择，Doctor。这个决定是为你做的，很好，很合法。”Master高兴地说，他把Doctor的手推开，紧紧地抓住他的胳膊。除了他的护卫已经给他的瘀伤之外，造成了更多。“现在你是乖乖过来，还是我硬拉着你走？”

“你得拉着我走。”Doctor站稳了，非常严肃地说。

“你真的想让我把你拽出去，让别人盯着你出洋相吗？”Master对他笑着说，但Doctor能清楚地看到他暗淡的眼中隐藏着的愤怒。他一定要生气了。

“你真的认为我在乎他们任何人怎么想？”Doctor问道，同样咧开嘴笑了。“他们现在对我已经无能为力了，不是吗？”

“如果你真的这么想，那你就比我想的还要愚蠢。”Master冷笑了一声，然后突然用力一拉，Doctor跌跌撞撞地向门口走去。

Doctor利用冲力在Master的抓握下转着，挣脱了后者的束缚。他退后一步，当看到Master脸上闪过的冷酷的愤怒时，安抚性的举起双手。“你没有想清楚，如果你自己和我结合——”

“没有 _如果_ ，Doctor。”Rassilon说，当他走进Doctor被迫进入的小等候室时，在他们宣布之后他镇定了下来。“委员会的决定是最终的。反抗是在浪费你的时间，也是你未来伴侣的宝贵时间。”

Doctor没有意识到他后退了多远，直到他的后背砰的一声碰到了坚固的墙上才停下。他举起精神上残破的护盾碎片，匆忙加固。Rassilon对着他诡异的笑着，显然被他的努力逗乐了，但这并没有激怒Doctor，反而吓到了他。上一次，年长的时间领主很容易就看穿了Doctor的想法，以至于他没有想过自己会是他的对手。

“这是错误的。”Doctor坚持着，相当明显地意识到他的手在发抖。他强迫它们停下来，但是Master和Rassilon都注意到了。“我还没有同意。”

“别这么天真了，Doctor。”Rassilon说着，伸出手走向Doctor。他又要碰他了，这意味着-

Doctor向入口跑去，但是Master在他还没能摸到门的时候就抓住了他的腰。他们扭打在一起，但Master更热衷于耍花招，一记重击击中了Doctor的腹部，使他动弹不得，Rassilon抓住Doctor的头发，用力把他的头往后拽，直到他不得不抬头看他。

“别挣扎了，Theta。”Master在他耳边低语，用一只手在Doctor被打了一拳的地方来回移动抚慰着。“他不会伤害你的。”

Master在他的后面，Rassilon在他的前面。Doctor被困住了，没有目击者。他僵住了。

“这样好多了。”Rassilon说，但赞美的语气中充满了优越感和一丝无法掩饰的满足感。“现在，Doctor，我要你仔细听我说，因为我要告诉你的事，将决定你是要和Master过上幸福美满的生活，还是去坐牢，最后被处决。”Doctor猛地抓住他的手时，他拽他的头发更紧了。“你可能认为你受到了很大的不公正待遇，但我已经看够了你的大脑，知道了如果叛军找到了联系你的方法，你会帮助他们。你可以大声说你是无辜的，但这是事实。”

“我什么也没做。”Doctor坚持说，因为他感到全身充满了能量。“我甚至不知道起义正在发生。你怎么能为我没有参与的事情而惩罚我呢？”

"因为即使给你一个机会，你也会的！"Rassilon直接冲着Doctor的脸吼道。年轻的时间领主感觉到几缕头发与他的头皮分开，然后Rassilon冷静下来。“你很幸运，Master愿意接受你成为他家庭的一员Doctor。一个不被认可的叛逆者，为了一群低智力的猿猴而心甘情愿地出卖自己的人民，这可不是什么好事。”

“哦，是的，它把一切都清理得很干净，不是吗？”Doctor冷笑道，愤怒、恐惧和纯粹的不公平感开始占据他。这已经发生了。 _这真的发生了_ 。“把我锁在你精心制作的另一个盒子里，直到我被你层层控制，最终崩溃。这是一个聪明的计划，非常巧妙。如果用在其他人身上，任何人，也许会有用。但是我，well，我不是那么容易被吓倒的。所以做吧，最糟糕的做吧，但你最好希望当我打破那些笼子时，你离我很远，因为我已经看到了你的思想的颜色，我知道你是什么，你是——”

这一击出乎意料，极其有力。Rassilon是个高大的男人，比Doctor高，肩膀更宽。如果Master没有紧紧抓住他，他会摔倒在地的。

“确保我很长时间都不会再见到他。”Rassilon说，越过Doctor的肩膀看着Master。是他的想象还是他们的创造者看起来真的很慌乱。“如果我听到哪怕是一点点他在帮助叛军的风声，我都会让你承担个人责任。你明白我的意思吗？”

“当然，大人。”Master平稳地说，他把他的另一只手手压在Doctor的嘴上，慢慢地擦去从另一个时间领主下巴流下来的血。“谢谢你，给了他证明自己的机会。他可能不明白，但我知道你有多慷慨。我不会忘记的。”

“不要让我失望，Master。”Rassilon发出嘶嘶声，离开了房间，没有再多看Doctor一眼。

“进展顺利。”Master说，他把手放在Doctor的胯部，让他转过身，直到他们面对面。“你很幸运他只打了你。我见过他杀人。”他掏出手帕，轻轻地擦了擦Doctor裂开的嘴唇。"他真的非常讨厌你，Doctor。"

“你怎么能这样对我？”Doctor问，同时同意了温和的擦拭。“我们是朋友——”

“是的，我们是。但我一直想要比友谊更多的，你却责备我。”Master痛苦地握紧了他的臀部。“我已经等得够久了，Doctor。”

“你认为我们之间的结合会带来什么样的幸福？”Doctor好奇的问道。“为此我会恨你的。你一定知道。”

“你可能会，但我不会眼睁睁看着你把自己的命运交给一群愚蠢的猿类来毁灭自己。如果让你活着意味着你恨我，那我愿意冒这个险。”他让Doctor转过身，轻轻地把他推向门口。“现在，我要带你去你那间旧房子里拿你的东西。那我们要回家了。如果你想继续和我战斗，你可以，但你只会多受些伤，少一点尊严。这是你的选择。”

Doctor一直等到他的小监狱的门终于打开，一直等到Master的手终于松开，一直等到看守们终于停止监视他，接着，最后，他逃跑了。


	9. Run/逃跑

Jack距离完全恢复还差得很远。他刚刚度过了短暂的永恒，被人驱赶，踢打然后最后被用难以想象的恐怖方式杀死。当他没有被折磨的时候，遭受了他们能用到的最具侮辱、危险性方式对待。他被迫做一些他永远不会忘记的事情，即使他不会死去。

他觉得自己还没有完全疯掉真是太神奇了。他没有幻想自己是完完全全清醒的，但是在经历了这么多之后，他还能是谁？

然后，就在他觉得再也受不了的时候，他们把他交给了Doctor。唯一一位真正曾试图帮助人类的时间领主，但他失败得如此不堪，以至于毁了他。他记得第一次见到Doctor的时候，他有一张更成熟，更冷酷的脸，大耳朵和鼻子。他那时并不那么漂亮，但Jack记得他是多么的活力四射，唤起了他多少激情。

尽管没有人会直接告诉奴隶这件事，更不用说像Jack这样的怪胎了，但他已经听到谣言说，Doctor现在是一个法律批准的叛徒，会因他参与了人类起义而受处罚。即使Jack已经和他们相处很久了，但他仍然不太了解伽里弗雷的社会，即使是他也意识到这对他们来说有多重要。强迫Doctor重生是一件大事，这可能解释了为什么这么多人知道他的身份并时刻盯着他。

然而，虽然如此，Doctor仍然对Jack非常好。他一直期待着这种状况结束。时间领主怎么能如此的完全发自内心温柔待人？真的有人会在经历了50年的令人厌恶的事后如此热情？这一定是一场戏。

但是他和Doctor在一起的时间越长，Jack就越意识到他不是在做样子。他并不是想诱使Jack产生一种虚假的安全感。他只是个好人。一个对上帝诚实的好人。

他在为此受到惩罚，每天都是。Jack看到他们是如何盯着他的，看到他们是如何嘲笑他，对他说话的，每当有人盯着他穿的薄银颈圈时他总会变得脸色苍白，即使他没有刻意隐藏这一点，Jack很快注意到了。他也一直调整着它，几乎不停地将拇指从金属和喉咙之间的缝隙中滑过，仿佛他无法忍受它贴着自己皮肤的感觉。然后是Master--

Jack想到精神变态的时间领主和他盯着Doctor的方式，不禁不寒而栗。他很危险，Jack并不认为Doctor突然被要求返回城堡和Master之前要劝诱Doctor的威胁完全没有关系。

Jack向客厅的窗外望去，发现到天快黑了时，感到一阵担忧。一大早警卫和Doctor就一起消失了。他在哪儿？

他正迷迷糊糊地打着瞌睡，这时Doctor壁炉上的一个装置开始闪光震动。Jack看了很久。他知道这是一个通讯设备，但他从来没有处理过。他不知道如果回答了，Doctor会不会生气。他决定忽略它，但他妈的那东西只是继续这样，几分钟后，他放弃了，抓起了它。

“Jack？”当他的手指接触到设备薄薄的珊瑚状表面时，Doctor就惊慌失措地大叫起来。Doctor听起来像是站在他旁边，尽管通讯器离他的耳朵很远。

“嘿，Doctor。”Jack平静地回答，尽管他的心开始怦怦直跳。出事了。“你还好吧？”

“没事！”慌乱的回答来得太热情了。“嗯，大概吧。只不过我遇到了一点小麻烦。似乎已经过去了，跑了点步。”

“什么？”Jack紧张地说，“为什么逃跑？”

“我想差不多是因为其他所有人。”Doctor打了个寒颤。“我需要你听我说，Jack。他们很快就会来找你。他们会想要收集我的东西，包括你。”

“他们是谁？”Jack轻声问道。他不知道为什么他感到如此失望。也许是因为他希望在他的生活再次变得一团糟之前，能多花点时间和Doctor在一起。虽然只持续了一小段时间，但这依旧是一个愉快的假期。

“Jack，这些不重要，因为你需要在他们到达之前离开。快跑，躲起来。我保证我会找到你的。”

“你疯了吗？”Jack问，笑得有点歇斯底里。“你知道他们会对我做什么，如果我——”

“他们打算活埋你。”Doctor气喘吁吁地打断了他。“没人想再和你打交道了，Jack。你太危险了，不能交给一个普通公民，时间领主也不觉得留着你有太大用处，他们打算把你埋了，这样他们就再也不用处理你了。如果你现在不逃跑，当他们来抓你的时候，他们会把你埋了。我知道他们会的，因为Rassilon知道我已经有多在乎你了，他会借此伤害我。拜托，Jack，你得逃跑。”

Jack觉得自己的胃被打了一拳。他僵住了。“他们——”

“求你了，Jack。”Doctor催促道。“你现在需要走了。我会找到你的。”Jack听到一声巨响，接着是喊声和咒骂。“快跑，Jack，趁现在还来得及。”

通讯装置陷入了沉默，Jack花费了宝贵的几秒钟盯着它，然后挺起肩膀，走出Doctor的前门，好像他拥有这个该死的地方一样。

去他妈的，他还能失去什么？


	10. A Plan/计划

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 迟到的圣诞快乐🎄  
> Happy Christmas❄️

有那么一瞬间，Matser只是盯着Doctor逃离。坦率地说，他很困惑，也很开心他会尝试这么愚蠢的事情。他以为他要去哪里？他们在城中心，被卫兵、士兵和时间领主们包围着。

他完成思考前就跑了起来，冲向Doctor，大声命令卫兵跟上。即使穿着笨重的长袍，Doctor的新身体都十分灵活迅速，且随时都有绊倒Master的危险。在他已经领先了一步时突然停下了，实际上是原路返回，从一扇不起眼的门跳了进去。在门砰的一声在他面前关上前，Matser瞥见了Doctor得意的表情。

卫兵扑向门，让门在铰链上咔嚓咔嚓地响，它坚持不了多久。

“那一定是加利弗里历史上最短的求爱期之一。”Matser听到一个欢快的声音。他转过身，在意料之中，发现Corsair置身于一小群呆呆的看着全程的人中。他认为时间领主们不是每天都在城堡里互相追逐。“如果订婚消息一宣布，你逃跑的欲望也随之降低了，这通常意味着他们不感兴趣。”

人群笑得咯咯直笑。Matser冷冷地盯着他们，笑声突然中断了。“这个房间通向哪里？”他咆哮道。

“哪也不通，”当Master转过头来看她时，一个职员低着头尖声说，“只是个储藏室。”

“不可能。”Matser厉声说道，让女孩吓得往后退缩。“他选择了这个房间。这个「特别的」房间。”

“他现在也是如此吗？”Corsair咧开嘴问道。“Doctor是个聪明人。让你怀疑他是不是没有什么计划，不是吗？”

Matser想起了关门前Doctor脸上的表情。这不是一个绝望或害怕之人的表情。他肯定在做什么。

“把门打开！”他对警卫尖叫。他转向人群。“帮助他们，把门打开！”

一些普通市民走上前去，把他们的身体作为攻城锤。Matser盯着Corsair看了一会儿，默默地向自己保证，在他听到一声巨响之前，他会把其他时间领主脸上满意的表情去掉。门开了，卫兵们闪开让Master进去。

意识到房间已经空无一人他并不感到惊讶，但当他看到他的通讯器放在值班中央时，他感到非常困惑。

哦，有些人要遭殃了。

***

他总会需要一条逃离城堡的路径，在被禁足50年后，他有足够的时间去思考和记忆几十种不同的出路。

当然，他从来没有真正想过要将这些计划付诸行动。他仍然被禁足，没有什么方法逃离这个星球。他漂亮的TARDIS在服刑初期就已经被报废了。即使他真的逃走了，他也无处可去。

他能感觉到人们呆呆地看着他，立刻认出他是谁。有人决定当一回英雄并试图抓住他只是时间问题。他全神贯注地观察着他正在跑的地方。这座城堡很大，尽管Doctor非常聪明，但他仍需要在精神蓝图中确定自己的位置再努力。他突然意识到，他们完全有可能搬走或堵住他要找的房间，蓦地，他发现自己真的通过了。

他怀着一种恐惧的心理转身，疑惑地认为自己会在冲进预定的避难所之前与追捕他的人相撞。他转过身来，就在Matser伸手去开门，其他时间领主展现出愤怒的表情时关上了门，不禁产生了深深的满足感。

他的新起子已经到手了。他迅速锁上门，确保任何钥匙都打不开。当几个人开始撞击它时，或许是警卫，它几乎立刻摇晃起来。

Doctor咧着嘴笑，拿出了Master在对Doctor动粗时从他那里偷走的通讯器。他越来越擅长扒窃了。他对自己难得用一次的通讯器设定了坐标。宝贵的几秒钟过去了，没有回应。与此同时，Doctor疯狂地寻找逃跑所需的离开途径。

当通讯器接通时，他没有浪费任何一秒。“Jack？”他问，拉下他能拿到的周围架子上的所有东西。

“嘿，Doc。”Jack说，听起来奇怪的关闭。“你没事吧？”

“没事！”Doctor在精神上颤抖之前自动说道。“嗯，大概是吧。只不过我遇到了一点小麻烦。似乎已经过去了，跑了一点步。”

“什么？”Jack听起来好像要晕倒了。“为什么跑步？”

“嗯，我想差不多是因为其他所有人。”Doctor如实说。他的眼睛锁定在一个小小的开关上，卡在两个坚固的箱子之间。“我需要你听我说，Jack。他们很快就会来找你。他们会想要收集我的东西，包括你”

“他们是谁？”Jack问，听起来听上去很无奈，有点悲伤。

Doctor感到一阵内疚。Jack会成为目标是他的错。如果他只是和Master在一起，Jack还能继续和他住在一起吗？“没关系，Jack，因为你需要在他们到达之前离开。快跑，躲起来。我保证我会来找你的。”

“你疯了吗？”Jack的笑声让Doctor反胃。“你知道他们会对我做什么，如果我——”

“他们打算活埋你。”Doctor脱口而出，试图让Jack在有限的时间内明白。他把胳膊夹在两个箱子之间，到了绝望的地步。他的手指在试图拨动开关，但他够不着。“没人想再和你打交道了，Jack。你太危险了，不能交给一个普通公民，时间领主也不觉得留着你有太大用处，他们打算把你埋了，这样他们就再也不用处理你了。如果你现在不逃跑，当他们来抓你的时候，他们会把你埋了。我知道他们会的，因为Rassilon知道我已经有多在乎你了，他会借此伤害我。拜托，Jack，你得逃跑。”

“他们——”

他们要闯进来了了。Doctor能听到门裂开了。他努力向前，痛苦地扭动着肩膀，「太棒了」，他按下了释放装置，后墙向外打开变成了一个黑暗的通道。“求你了，Jack。”Doctor说，紧张地盯着门。它随时可能倒塌。“你现在需要走了。我会找到你的。”门在碎裂。Doctor不能冒险带着通讯器，Master会跟踪它。他需要离开。“快跑，Jack，趁现在还来得及。”

Doctor放下仪器，逃进走廊。谢天谢地，关闭通道的设备很显眼，Doctor疯狂地打开了它。就在另一个入口砰的一声打开时，门突然关上了。

Doctor拿出起子，用它的光作为手电筒。他可以听到隐藏隔间一侧低沉的尖叫声，并使人稍稍害怕。如果Master追上了他...

他把这个想法推到一边，过了一会儿闭上眼睛，把精神蓝图带到了脑海的最前沿。

该走了。是时候去找Jack了。


End file.
